Crash
by Quezacolt
Summary: He watched her from the corners of his eyes. (JohnElizabeth) (RodneyKate) (TeylaFord)


Crash.

Summary: He watched her from the corners of his eyes.

_**Crash  
That was you and me  
It started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound**_

He had watched her from the corners of his eyes, watching as she picked lightly at her breakfast, watched her as she sipped her coffee, watched her as she retreated to her office, hiding from the world and people around her, and more importantly, she was hiding from him.

The kiss they had shared had been electrifying. And he would be the first to admit it scared him senseless to guess what that kiss might mean, but he was also enticed by the possibility it was going to lead somewhere. And he knew, she loved him as much as he loved her. He just had to find a way to make her show it.

**_Crash  
Ringing in my ear  
I still feel the sting of my tears_**

**_Someone, wake me  
I can't seem to break free_**

.:FLASHBACK:.

The music was slow, washing over the dancing couples in waves as they moved to the melody, while others stood at the sides, grinning and talking, sharing drinks and food with the people they had gotten to know so well.

John Sheppard stood, grinning, a glass of Athosian wine in his hand as he stood with his group, including Elizabeth and Ford, as well as Kate and Rodney, both grinning mushily at each other as their hands constantly brushed.

**_Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world_**

John felt slightly jealous.

He grinned at them when he noticed Rodney watching him, and patted him on the back. Teyla joined them, green and red tinsel wrapped in her hair, a fresh glass of the wine in her hand.

She grinned.

"This Christmas you celebrate is so exciting! However, Doctor Zelenka attempted to tell me the origin of this…Christmas father everyone was speaking so highly of. Is he here?" She looked around, searching the crowds for a sign, as her friends chuckled in laughter.

"Teyla….." Ford laughed, "He is just a myth. And it's Father Christmas. Not the other way around."

Teyla's face fell a little.

Elizabeth glared at Ford as John elbowed him in the ribs. Aiden coughed, looking at Teyla for a second, before handing his drink to John and bowing slightly.

"Teyla, will you dance with me?" Teyla's face shone as she shoved her drink into John's already over laden hands, as she took his out stretched hand. He led her onto the dance floor, where he spent at least five minutes showing her how to stand.

**_Hush  
Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
cause who we were is gone forever_**

Elizabeth shook her head.

"They make a nice couple." She commented, watching they're swaying movements, as they danced to the Christmas tunes.

She looked to get a response, but found herself looking at Rodney, stuck in a kiss with Kate. Elizabeth looked at John, shaking her head.

"Would you like to dance with me Kate?" Rodney asked, looking at her seriously. Kate shook her head.

"As long as we end up under the mistletoe."

Rodney glanced to the small paper fake mistletoe they had stuck to the Gateroom roof, instead of a real one. He grinned.

"I think that can be arranged…"

**_Crash  
Underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird_**

**_Someone, save me  
I cant seem to break free_**

As they wondered off, dumping their glasses with John, who now was balancing his own on his head, they wondered off and Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, taking the cups from John and gently leaving them on the table.

Her eyes were twinkling.

As John stretched, he looked around.

"Looks like Christmas really does bring people together."

Elizabeth smiled slightly. Stretching herself, she turned away slightly. "I'm going to get some air. All this alcohol fumes is making my head fuzzy."

John shook his head as she walked away, calling out;

"That's just the wine Elizabeth!"

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed her through the crowds, walking to the balcony where she was now leaning against the railing.

**_Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world_**

"It's times like this I feel more alone." She whispered, as he leaned to the rail.

He nodded, and noticing the cold draft, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You'll never be alone Elizabeth." He whispered, taking her hand. "Dance with me?" He asked quietly.

She turned to him, her smile now slightly watery as her eyes filled with tears, she took his hands and they moved to the imaginary music, enjoying the company and the feel of them on each other's arms.

Smiling, John pulled her into a hug, crushing her against him as his own eyes filled with tears she would never know the reason for.

**_Slow motion  
Devastation  
Should of seen it comin' but I couldn't do nothin'_**

The pain. The hurt he felt for knowing she was there, and knowing he loved her, but she was just that minute space out of his reach.

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, as she responded, the kiss taking over their senses.

It was electrifying.

But as soon as it started, she pulled away, her eyes leaking with tears as she looked at him with heart breaking eyes. She placed a finger against his lips.

"We can't…" She whispered, turning from his arms and walking back into the party.

And he could only hear the sound of his heart, tearing in his ears.

**_Emotion  
Desperation_**

**_Someone, Save me  
I cant seem to break free_**

.:END FLASHBACK:.

Walking into her now empty office, he left the note he had been writing for the last day and a half. His eyes filled with tears as he left to his quarters, pulling out his book and flipping through the pages.

_Dear Elizabeth. _

_I want you to know something. Do you remember when we kissed at the Christmas party? Well, you might have thought it was because of our feelings of being alone and all. You might have been afraid of the consequences when you pulled away and left me hanging by a thread. I don't know what you were thinking, all I know is it hurt. _

_It hurt like someone had pierced my skin with knives, cutting out my heart. Well, now I leave this letter with you, I'm going to let you make up your mind. _

_I love you. I knew it before the party. I loved you the minute I walked through the door with Colonel O'Neill into Antarctica. I loved you as I got to know you in Atlantis. It scared me for a while, it made my heart run cold as I thought about what it could mean. I was in love with someone. I was in love with you. _

_And you know what? I'm still in love with you. And now I'm giving you the chance to love me back. You can throw this out if you want, pretend I never wrote it and we can go back to being 'just co-workers', I'll know you don't feel the same way about me, and you can go back to being yourself. But, if deep down you feel the same, I'll be in my quarters, reading. _

_John Sheppard._

_**Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world**_

John was slightly surprised, several hours later, when a small timid knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. Heart beating in his chest, he turned and opened the door, blinking against the blinding light as he recognized the person waiting to be invited in. He left his book and sat up.

"Elizabeth?" He asked, wondering what her turning up at his quarters meant.

As she walked in, he could see she smiled slightly, and it lifted his heart. She held out a small package and he couldn't help narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"What's this?" He asked, taking it from her out stretched hands. He stared at the brown paper wrappings.

**_Go on get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Livin' in a crash world_**

She smiled mysteriously.

"Open it." She whispered, sitting beside him on the bed. Eyes still narrowed, he pulled the twine keeping it all together, and watched at it unwrapped in his hands.

He smiled.

Lying, bright against the brown papers, was a small green bundle of paper leaves, he felt were awfully familiar. It was the mistletoe from the Christmas party.

He looked at her mischief filled eyes.

"What does this mean?" He asked, his heart hoping it meant what he so desperately thought. She smiled, reaching for the paper as she leaned forward, taking his lips in hers.

"It means I love you." She murmured. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Everything had fallen into place.

_**Crash world… Crash world…**_

Fin 


End file.
